The Hidden Village
by ImFaMOOSE
Summary: In a place where a mythical clan of people who have dragon powers and a girl who accidentally discovers that said clan, and how the girl falls in love with one of the dragon people. nalu oneshot


**Deep in the woods in a far off land there is a clan, and within the clan there are villagers who were forced to live their life with an ancient curse. This infamous clan was cuttof from society, no human has ever found it ...until now. **

**"**Please let me go!" Lucy pleaded as she struggled against the ropes that were tied against her wrist and ankles.

"Sorry but we can't let you leave. You have seen our people. Who know what you are going to do with this information?!" The chief of the village explained to the somewhat frightened girl.

"What?! How many times do I have to tell you?! I was roaming the woods trying to find a way out then I spotted a guy with pink hair! Hoping he knew the way out, I decided to follow him!" Lucy pleaded as she tried to make sense of the situation.

"Oh… Really? So, it was that idiot's fault." The leader of the village mumbled as a vein throbbed from anger. "NATSUUU!"

Lucy blinked from confusion when the old man suddenly yelled out, the name of a season. Thinking to herself that she probably walked in a village, full of crazy people. From the crowd she saw people being pushed around as a tuff of pink hair grew closer and closer.

"What do ya want?! " Natsu asked as he came into view. A face of boredom etched onto his face as he faced the chief. Not even giving her a second glance.

"How could you have possibly lead this human into our village?!" The chief demanded as he waited a few seconds for a good response. After getting nothing he sighed. "Because it was clearly your fault, you have to take look after her until further notice."

"WHAT?! But…" Natsu opened his mouth, ready to start an argument but after receiving a glare and, nothing coming to mind hee decided to give up.

"Ugh, fine. I'll do it" Natsu grumbled as he turned towards Lucy. He squatted down, untying the ropes as he quietly complained to himself. He grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards the edge of the village.

"Wait! Stop! I don't know what's going on?! What's happening?! What did I do?! " Lucy asked frantically as she was being dragged by a (cute) stranger. Looking around, she noticed less and less people around. She grew alarmed and was praying he wasn't a pervert.

They stopped in front of a old cottage looking house. That was located in rear edge of the village territory. Natsu opened the front door and lead them inside.

"Could you please tell me now?" Lucy quietly pleaded as she was suddenly weared out of today's unusual occurrence.

Natsu stared at her with a neutral expression, thinking if he should tell the stranger the secret that no mortal should ever know. After 'thinking' for a few seconds he opens his mouth and says, "Congrats, you just found the mystical village!"

"Mystical… village?" Lucy slowly repeated trying to comprehend the information that was suddenly dropped on her.

"You know that one village that's in children's books about a hidden clan where the people have Dragon abilities." Natsu explained lazily and stared at her as if she was the weirdo.

"Ohhh… you're kidding me right." Lucy deadpanned, rethinking that she really did walk in a community full of weirdos.

"Nope!" Natsu grinned as his hands set on fire.

"Wahh! " Lucy screamed as scrambled away from Natsu. Accidentally tripping over random stuff that were littering the room. Falling flat on her butt , she groaned in pain.

Natsu stared at her fallen figure until he suddenly bursted out laughing. "Hahaha...pfft your face haha!"

"Wow~ so it actually exists" Lucy said in awe. Already forgetting her pain.

"Duh!" Natsu grinned as he helped her off the floor.

**~~2 WEEKS LATER~~**

"Natsu stop! " Lucy giggled as she was trying to gasp for air. Struggling to free herself from Natsu's attack. Squirming and weakly pushing him off her.

"But Luce I don't wanna" Natsu complained as he mercilessly tickled Lucy, not caring that her face has gone bright red.

"Natsu~ s-stop! Fine, fine! I'll do it." As Natsu came to a stop she quickly ran to the opposite side of the room. Gasping and gulping air, as she glared at him.

(To clarify, Natsu was begging Lucy if they can cuddle on the couch but Lucy quickly denied him with a flushed face. So, it led to Natsu tackling her and punishing her until she said yes.)

"Yay! Come here Luce! " Natsu exclaimed as he happily patted the seat next to him. Lucy gave a fake sigh as she slowly started walking towards him but got interrupted by the door bell.

"I'll get that!" With that Lucy ran towards the door. Missing the impatient tsk that Natsu gave.

"Yes" Lucy happily greeted but once she saw who was at the door she quickly changed her behavior to a more serious note.

"Oh, hello sir. May I ask what you are doing here." Lucy asked with slight confusion. She rarely saw any members of the council, nevertheless the head councilman! Lucy nervously gulped as he stared at her with an expressionless gaze.

"Move human. I need to speak to Natsu." He said with distaste. Lucy blinked at his rude behavior

"Oh, Okay… Natsu please come here for a moment! Lucy yelled out, anxiously waited for Natsu to appear. She nervously smiled at the councilmen, ignoring his deadly gaze.

"What do ya want Luce? Aren't we going to cudd…" Natsu stopped mid-sentence when he spotted the man.

**_In the living room_**

"Natsu we have finally came with a conclusion. And sorry it took so long , I am truly sorry you had to deal with this human."

"No it was okay but what are you going to do with Lucy? "

"Simple. We are going to erase her memory of the village and everyone in it."

"WHAT! Why can't we just let her stay?! If she stays she won't tell anyone about the village! "

"No, her memories will be erased and that's final." The chief stated sternly and with a final look towards natsu he left.

"What?" Natsu questioned, still not believing what's going to happen to lucy, his lucy.

"Natsu?" Lucy as she walked out of the bedroom and sat next to him.

"what's wrong. what's going to happen. Natsu?"

'No I won't let them'. Natsu thought to himself, as he came to a solution. Trying not to think about all of the precious memories that might be erased if he let the villagers get their hands on Lucy.

"Lucy grab your things we're leaving. " Natsu demanded in a serious tone.

"What?! Where? Lucy asked as she furrowed her brows at him. Trying to figure out the reason for his cold tone.

Natsu grabbed her hand and lead her to the bedroom. He grabbed an empty duffel bag, that was located under the bed for emergencies, and started stuffing clothes in it.

"Natsu what's going on?! " He ignored her question , as he moved towards a safe behind the drawer and grabbed money from it.

"We're leaving the village! "

"Natsu please explain?" Lucy pleaded as she gently stopped him by placing a soothing hand on his forearm. Natsu slowly exhaled as he stared at Lucy's warm brown eyes that were tinted with worry.

"They're going to erase your memory" Natsu quietly said, "and I don't want that." Time passed as they stared at each other's eyes, searching for answers of their unknown questions.

"It's okay I knew a decision was supposed to be made and I prepared myself for it." lucy whispered, as she

"How are you okay with that" Natsu argued not believing Lucy was okay forgetting all the memories they shared.

"How come you're not okay with that?!" Lucy yelled back, not understanding why he is so stubborn to let her accept her fate. Though deep inside she is conflicted and hoping he wouldn't notice her turmoil.

"It's because I..." Natsu got interrupted by a knock on the door. They both freeze as the knocking became louder and harsher.

Natsu angrily cursed as he grabbed Lucy's hand and their needed materials. Heading to the back door of his house.

"Natsu!" Near the exit of the village, they were stopped by a mob full of villagers, who were ordered to stop them by the head council.

"Natsu, just hand over the human! They are just going to erase her memory! There is no reason to butt in! " One said trying to reason with him.

"And I don't want that! " Natsu argued back as his grip on Lucy's hand tightens. He protectively stands in front of her, glaring at anyone who dares take a step towards them.

"Natsu it's okay" Lucy reassured but her eyes showed sadness. His heart clenched at the sight of it.

He angrily clenched his teeth, "But lucy!" He desperately tried to argue.

"It's okay." Lucy repeated as she loosens her grip and slowly let Natsu's hand go. She slowly walks towards the group, she smiles sadly at natsu and quietly whispers,

"It's always fun when we're together. "

Time ticked by and he finally snapped back into reality and registered what she said. Hee ran... no, he started to sprint towards her.

"LUCY!"

"Natsu?! what are you doing!" she asked as Natsu scooped her up and carried her bridal style. He ignored the angry villagers as he dodged their pitiful attempt to stop him. He dashed towards the woods, going deep enough to lose any purser.

"Natsu what are you doing?!" Lucy asked again as she eased her grip from his shoulders , her heart still hammering from the events that happened moments ago. As Natsu came to a stop, he gently placed her down. His face pinched with different emotion she couldn't name.

He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words. When he finally got the courage to answer, he sighed and said "I didn't want you to forget and leave me."

"Natsu" lucy lovingly mumbled as she gazed at him with affection and understanding.

"Natsu I..."

"I like you! " Natsu interrupted, as he grasped both her hands. His thumbs gently rubbing, soothingly in a circular motion.

Lucy looked at him with surprised then she looked down at their linked hands. She softly smiled as she looked at him with flushed cheeks and said,

"I like you too!"

!THE END!


End file.
